


El valor de creer

by Natharell



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natharell/pseuds/Natharell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones no sabemos el valor de lo que tenemos, hasta que algo nos hace darnos cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El valor de creer

_“La verdadera amistad es una planta que crece despacio,_  
 _y debe resistir los azotes de la adversidad para poder dar buenos frutos."_  
George Washington

 

Fue necesario que Barnaby metiese al viejo en el box prácticamente a la fuerza, puesto que se negaba a que los médicos volviesen a echarle un vistazo a la herida en su costado. Había sido el primero en animar a los facultativos a hacer un chequeo a Barnaby y en preguntar a los demás cómo estaban pero, cuando se trató de sus propias heridas, la cosa cambió. Protesto, pataleó y casi activó su poder para escaparse, y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque Barnaby le había enganchado del cuello de la camisa tirando de él hasta que le tuvo sentado en la camilla del habitáculo.

\- Haz el favor de no ser tan infantil –dijo el joven rubio, cruzándose de brazos delante de la puerta y obstruyendo cualquier ruta posible de escape.

\- Yo no soy infantil. Sois vosotros los que estáis sobreactuando –replicó el otro, imitando el gesto y haciendo todo lo posible por parecer miserable.

\- Quizás deba recordarte _quién_ tuvo que ayudarte a caminar cuando salías del estadio.

\- Se me durmió un pie esperando que ese _quién_ terminase de hablar con la prensa.

Antes de que Barnaby pudiera responder al último comentario, la puerta a espaldas del más joven del equipo se abrió y una médico de mediana edad entró en la habitación. Observó a los dos héroes y sacudió la cabeza en dirección al más maduro, quien, afortunadamente, no se había movido de su posición encima de la camilla.

\- Gracias por traerlo de vuelta, señor Brooks –le dijo a Barnaby, que sólo asintió como respuesta-. Señor Wild Tiger, haga el favor de quitarse la camisa.

\- ¡Pero si no es nada!

\- Estaba presente cuando le trajeron después de su pelea, caballero, y sé en qué situación se encontraba. No se lo diré una tercera vez: haga el favor de descubrirse el torso.

Por el tono, la mujer estaba acostumbrada a mandar y ser obedecida, porque no admitía réplica alguna y daba a entender que no se movería de allí hasta que su paciente hiciese lo que ella ordenaba. A pesar de todo el veterano no hizo intención alguna de quitarse la camisa y el joven rubio no entendió por qué hasta que no se dio cuenta de que le miraba de reojo. El viejo no quería que viese en qué estado se encontraba, y no precisamente por pudor. No tenía nada que ver con eso. Lo que no quería era que su compañero supiese hasta qué punto se había puesto en peligro por acudir en su ayuda porque no deseaba que pensase de más, se preocupase o se sintiese culpable.

Wild Tiger ignoraba que ya era tarde para eso.

\- No voy a irme –dijo Barnaby con firmeza.

Cuando los ojos pardos de su compañero se encontraron con los suyos, el joven sostuvo aquella mirada sin pestañear, dejando bien claro que no iba a convencerle hiciera lo que hiciese. El otro héroe soltó un suspiro que parecía salido de la punta de sus zapatos e hizo finalmente lo que le decían con lentitud y sin poder ocultar que moverse le resultaba difícil.

Cuando el chaleco siguió a la corbata tanto la médico como Barnaby ya sabían que el viejo héroe había hecho un gran trabajo ocultando su condición, porque estaba bastante peor de lo que aparentaba. Aunque no había traspasado al exterior de tela blanca, el forro interior del chaleco tenía una mancha oscura que sólo podía ser sangre. La humedad había hecho que el paño se pegase a la camisa, que a su vez se había adherido a la herida y la piel adyacente, actuando como improvisado tapón. El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Barnaby impidió que dijese nada y su lengua, habitualmente rápida y dispuesta a meterse con el otro a la mínima oportunidad, ni siquiera intentó reprocharle cosa alguna. Trató de permanecer indiferente y que ninguna sombra de sorpresa o arrepentimiento se reflejase en su rostro, pero no supo si lo consiguió del todo.

Lo había sospechado, pero verlo confirmado era otra cosa. De ahí habían salido las manchas de sangre en la bomba que le había entregado en el tejado del estadio. Había asegurado que estaba bien y, como solía hacer para restar importancia a todo lo que le concernía, había mentido. Sin embargo era lógico que el héroe veterano se encontrase en aquellas condiciones. El mismo Barnaby había sido espectador de la brutal paliza que Jake le había propinado a Wild Tiger el día anterior, retransmitido en directo por Hero TV a todos los hogares. Aunque imaginaba que había acabado destrozado,  la realidad era que desconocía cómo o en qué condición le habían sacado del estadio porque, a pesar de ser su compañero, no había querido estar con él. En aquel momento había sentido por su compañero algo muy lejano a la camaradería y había tratado de ignorarlo hasta tal punto que durante la pelea había hecho lo posible por pensar en la persona que veía en pantalla como en alguien a quien no conocía.

Y el viejo héroe se lo había pagado levantándose al día siguiente y acudiendo, sin dudarlo un instante, al rescate de un compañero que había hecho lo posible por recalcar que no quería trabajar con él, que le había echado en cara su incompetencia durante meses, que se había cerrado en banda en los últimos días, que había confundido la preocupación por su persona con falta de confianza y que, al final, le había abandonado.

\- Sigue teniendo costillas rotas, caballero. Aunque las contusiones están algo mejor.

La voz de la médico llegó hasta los oídos de Barnaby como si saliese de un lugar muy lejano. El joven parpadeó rápidamente y se obligó a prestar atención, antes de que su compañero se diese cuenta de su reacción. Éste ya se había despojado de la camisa y Barnaby casi deseó no haber mirado, puesto que descubrió que lo que la médico decía que estaba mejor tenía, en realidad, muy mal aspecto. El corte era casi horizontal sobre el reborde costal y la zona estaba rodeada de un color morado poco saludable. La herida había vuelto a sangrar al despegar la tela, aunque por fortuna el flujo no era alarmante. A pesar de eso no oyó quejarse al viejo ni una sola vez.

\- Hay que dar puntos –sentenció finalmente la mujer, después de palpar la zona. Barnaby notó cómo el otro asentía lentamente, aunque supo que la atención de su compañero estaba puesta en él. Esta vez fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.  
  
\- Eh, Bunny –escuchó. Ni siquiera al oír aquel apodo pudo mirarle directamente-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –El joven parpadeó, confundido-. ¿Me traerías un vaso de agua?  
  
\- Ahora vuelvo –dijo, después de asentir.  
  
\- No hay prisa –respondió el veterano con su media sonrisa.

Barnaby se dio media vuelta, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta a su espalda, apoyándose inmediatamente en la pared. Sabía que su camarada no tenía sed, que sólo había pedido agua para brindarle una salida elegante y que no tuviera que presenciar cómo suturaban la herida y se preocupase más por él. Todo acompañado de una sonrisa. Porque, a pesar de su estado, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu seguía poniendo el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo propio, aunque no supiese que con eso hacía que el sentimiento de culpa fuese prácticamente intolerable.  
  
\- Maldito seas.

Con la voz quebrada, Barnaby resistió a duras penas el impulso de activar su poder y destrozar la pared más cercana, sin saber si su enfado se dirigía contra el hombre que estaba dentro de la habitación o contra él mismo. Le llevó un rato recuperarse, buscar el agua y reunir la fuerza necesaria para volver a la habitación, así que para entonces la médico ya había terminado de atender a su compañero y éste estaba impecablemente vestido, lo cual evidenciaba que lo había calculado todo. Aún así agradeció el vaso de agua con la mejor de sus sonrisas, casi como si eso le hubiese salvado la vida, y usó esa distracción para hacer caso omiso de los consejos de su médico sobre guardar reposo y no hacer esfuerzos. Pese a todo, la mujer no fue demasiado específica sobre su diagnóstico y Barnaby sospechó que en su ausencia los dos habían hablado sobre lo que debía decir o no estando él presente. Nuevamente, su compañero intentaba que no se preocupase demasiado. Nuevamente, Barnaby no se extrañó, aunque no dolió menos por eso.  
  
\- Gracias por todo, doctora –dijo el joven, estrechando la mano de la médico.

\- A usted por traerle, señor Brooks –respondió ella con otro apretón-. Y usted, haga el favor de descansar –repitió, aunque, para sorpresa de Barnaby, no miró al paciente sino al acompañante, probablemente porque sabía que el primero no pensaba hacer caso-. Por favor –añadió después, mientras el héroe maduro murmuraba alguna cosa ininteligible. La mirada de la médico era insistente, como si pretendiese informar sin palabras, y el joven rubio comprendió que le dejaba al cargo. A él.  
  
Asintió solemnemente y esperó que sus ojos verdes reflejasen el agradecimiento que sentía por aquella pequeña pieza de información sobre el estado de su compañero mientras agarraba a éste último por un brazo y tiraba de él.  
  
\- ¿Bunny? –preguntó al verse arrastrado.  
  
\- Mi nombre es Barnaby –replicó de forma automática.  
  
\- ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
\- Te llevo a tu casa.  
  
\- ¿A mi casa? ¿Cómo? ¿A mi casa? –repitió-. ¿No vamos a celebrar la victoria?

\- Creo recordar que en ningún momento he hecho una sugerencia, viejo –replicó el joven-. Esto es una orden: te llevo a tu casa. Te han dicho que descanses, y te aseguro que eso es lo que vas a hacer.  
  
Si el más veterano esperaba encontrar algún aliado entre el resto de sus colegas se equivocó de pleno, porque todos aplaudieron la decisión de Barnaby de llevarle a casa para obligarle a descansar y, no contentos con eso, incluso le regañaron y llamaron irresponsable por haber dejado el hospital en su condición. Las protestas de Wild Tiger no sirvieron de nada y, en cuanto Barnaby se cambió de ropa, acopló a su compañero en el asiento del copiloto de su coche. Seguía protestando y asegurando que se encontraba bien y que no era para tanto pero, por lo demás, se dejó llevar sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Poco después dejó de hablar y todo se quedó en silencio, sólo roto por el ruido del motor y la emisora de noticias en la radio.  
  
\- _"… han asegurado que los trabajos de reparación de las carreteras se iniciarán de inmediato. Mientras tanto, las líneas de comunicación telefónica se han restablecido…"_

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó su acompañante, que subió el volumen del aparato como si por eso el locutor fuera a repetir lo que acababa de anunciar-. ¿Ya tenemos línea de teléfono? –preguntó en voz alta, mientras se metía una mano al bolsillo. El resplandor de la pantalla del teléfono móvil inundó el habitáculo y permitió a Barnaby observar de reojo cómo manoseaba rápidamente el aparato y se lo llevaba al oído-. ¿Kaede? -inquirió casi con ansiedad-. ¿Kaede? ¿Me oyes?  
  
Barnaby recordó que la familia de Kaburagi no vivía en la ciudad y que todas las noticias referentes a Sternbild les habrían llegado por la televisión, así que el grito que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono le provocó una punzada en el estómago e hizo que agarrara el volante con más fuerza de la debida. Comprendió de golpe cómo debían de haberlo pasado al ser espectadores, como lo fue él mismo, de la pelea que Wild Tiger mantuvo con Jake Martinez, de su resultado, y cómo se habrían sentido siendo incapaces de contactar con aquel hombre por el corte de las líneas telefónicas, sabiendo que había quedado malherido. Su compañero debía estar pensando lo mismo, porque se recostó pesadamente contra el sillón y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras comenzaba a hablar con su hija.

\- Tranquila, Kaede, estoy bien –decía, con un tono de voz que Barnaby no le había escuchado nunca-. Seguro, papá está bien. No, nada de lo que pasó quedó cerca de donde yo estaba, pero las carreteras se cortaron y por eso no pude… ¿Kaede? Oye, ¿Kaede? –El tono volvió a cambiar bruscamente, mucho más bajo esta vez, apenas audible-. Hola, mamá –saludó con voz ronca, aunque tardó tiempo en seguir hablando-. Estoy bien. Sí, ya estoy bien. Y tú, ¿cómo… Lo siento. Siento no haber podido hablar con vosotros antes, las líneas se cortaron y… Lo lamento mucho. Sí. Perdona si… ¿Kaede? –preguntó, volviendo a adquirir el tono alegre del principio-. ¿Quieres hablar con papá? Ah, Kaede, no digas eso. Voy a ir en cuanto abran los puentes. ¡Claro que papá va a ir!  
  
La conversación siguió durante unos minutos y el tono de voz siguió variando a medida que las dos Kaburagi parecían robarse el teléfono la una a la otra, por lo que Barnaby averiguó siguiendo los cambios de tono de su compañero. No pretendía escuchar, pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo e inferir, por cómo hablaba, que tan sólo su madre sabía quién era Wild Tiger. No se lo había dicho a su hija y no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo, a juzgar por las mentiras que urdió y las historias que inventó para justificarse. En otro momento quizás Barnaby habría pensado que la niña tenía derecho a saber pero, teniendo en cuenta que su padre había recibido una paliza brutal en directo y que ella habría podido verlo sabiendo quién iba dentro de la armadura, ya no estaba tan seguro. Quizás era mejor que no supiese nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no tenía sólo nueve años? Su madre, sin embargo, debía haberlo pasado muy mal, y el hijo no hizo otra cosa que disculparse en los momentos en los que la niña dejó que hablara con la mujer. El tono de culpa de su compañero era casi palpable y Barnaby podía entender fácilmente por qué.  
  
\- Perdona –dijo finalmente, cuando colgó. Barnaby negó con la cabeza y el otro se rascó la mejilla con su gesto habitual.

\- ¿Usaste tu poder para curarte? -preguntó Barnaby, más para romper el silencio que siguió que por otra cosa, porque ya sabía la respuesta. Tenía sentido. Debía haber acelerado su metabolismo para que sus heridas cicatrizasen rápido, de otra forma habría sido imposible que se levantase siquiera de la cama. Había visto el estado en el que habían acabado Rock Bison y Sky High, y ellos no sufrieron en sus respectivas peleas ni la mitad que Wild Tiger.  
  
\- No es la primera vez que lo hago.  
  
\- Pues esta vez no lo hiciste muy bien.  
  
\- No había mucho tiempo...  
  
Sabía que el comentario no había sido malintencionado, que no le estaba echando nada en cara, pero Barnaby notó que algo le comprimía los pulmones hasta dejarle sin respiración. Pisó a fondo el freno y, con el chirrido de neumáticos, echó el coche a un lado hasta que se detuvieron en el arcén. Por fortuna la carretera estaba despejada, porque la maniobra había sido brusca. En el asiento contiguo el copiloto se sujetaba como podía al reposabrazos con una mano mientras la otra estaba plantada firmemente en el salpicadero.  
  
\- Perdona, Bunny, no quería decir que… -comenzó a disculparse tan pronto como recuperó el equilibrio. Barnaby no se lo permitió.  
  
\- Deja de disculparte.  
  
\- ¿Eh?  
  
\- ¡Deja de protegerme!  
  
\- ¿Bu… Bunny?

\- ¡Lo que te ha pasado ha sido culpa mía, deja que me preocupe por una maldita vez!  
  
Había sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero y lo peor era saber que no fingía. Igual que la preocupación en aquellos ojos casi ambarinos, o la confusión. Barnaby había estallado y, probablemente, su acompañante no sabía por qué, ni sabía qué hacer, aunque también resultaba evidente que quería hacer algo. Sin embargo, Barnaby acababa de pedirle una cosa de la que era incapaz, porque su compañero no sabía ponerse por encima de nadie y lo último que pretendía era que se preocupasen por él. No porque no quisiera, sino porque, simplemente, no deseaba molestar. Y ahí estaba él, gritando, pidiéndole algo que no sabía hacer y, por la cara que había puesto, haciéndole daño en el proceso por si no había hecho ya suficiente. Quizás fue por ese motivo que las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del más joven del equipo, que agachó la cabeza y los cerró en cuanto notó que la vista empezaba a nublarse.  
  
\- Oye… Eh, Bunny –notó que su compañero se movía en su asiento y se acercaba, aún así preocupado por lo que acababa de ver.

\- He dicho que te calles, viejo –consiguió decir, tragándose un sollozo a duras penas. Por nada del mundo iba a llorar, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.  
  
\- Vamos, no le des más importancia de la que realmente tiene –dijo el veterano, que, como tenía por costumbre, no le hizo ningún caso.  
  
\- ¡Eres mi compañero! ¡Tengo derecho a darle la importancia que yo crea conveniente!  
  
Si pensó que su acompañante se había sorprendido por su estallido anterior, nada le había preparado para la expresión que se pintó en su rostro al oír aquello, casi comparable al momento en el que había usado su nombre en voz alta por primera vez. Su compañero parpadeó varias veces, como si así las palabras fuesen a cobrar otro sentido del que parecían tener. Pero no lo tenían. Había oído bien. Le había llamado compañero, aceptándolo como tal, y Barnaby estaba tan o más sorprendido que él, porque no lo había planeado. El joven agradeció el momento de respiro que le brindaba la confusión del otro para decidir qué era lo siguiente que quería hacer, si rezar por no ruborizarse o salir del coche, buscar una piedra y esconderse debajo. No estaba acostumbrado a dejarse tan expuesto, no había pensado lo que estaba diciendo, qué consecuencias iba a tener o si se lo tomaría a mal.  
  
Su compañero despejó todas sus dudas al alargar una mano, posarla sobre su cabeza y revolver aquella mata de pelo rubio mientras esbozaba una de esas sonrisas que eran genuinamente suyas. Esa con la que decía que todo estaría bien y que no había de qué preocuparse.

\- Fue mi decisión, Bunny –insistió, con el tono calmado que raramente usaba y que hacía imposible dejar de prestarle atención-. Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya.  
  
\- Deja de restarle importancia.  
  
\- Eres mi compañero. Tengo derecho a darle la importancia que yo crea conveniente.  
  
Fue el turno de Barnaby para parpadear y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar sus propias palabras en boca del viejo. Aún notaba que las lágrimas se empeñaban en quedarse en sus ojos, pero ya no le dio tanta importancia al saber que también él era aceptado como compañero, aunque se lo había dejado claro hacía ya mucho tiempo. La opresión helada en el pecho se había esfumado, derretida por la calidez de aquellas palabras y la mano que se empeñaba en desordenar el pelo. Tardaría horas en volver a peinarse.  
  
Tampoco le importó.

\- Hice lo que hice precisamente porque eres mi compañero. –El tono tranquilo contrastaba con el torbellino de emociones que sentía Barnaby, sin poder dejar de mirarle-. Jake se te escapó una vez por mi culpa, por pensar de más. Creí que, con todo lo que llevabas encima, era posible que perdieses el control y te pusieses a su altura, y quise estar allí para impedirlo. Me equivoqué, y lo siento. Lo perdiste por mi error, ¿cómo iba a dejar que se repitiese?  
  
\- Pero todo lo que te dije…  
  
El joven notó dos leves golpecitos en la cabeza antes de que la mano se retirase, en un gesto típico de aquel hombre. La sonrisa, sin embargo, no desapareció de su rostro.  
  
\- Me lo gané a pulso. Por creer que podrías perder el control.  
  
\- Me faltó poco en el estadio.  
  
\- Lo sé.  
  
\- Pero no te metiste.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque esta vez sí sabía que no ibas a ponerte a su altura. Al fin y al cabo, eres un héroe.

El joven esbozó una leve sonrisa al entender que su compañero, de verdad, creía y confiaba en él. Su gesto consiguió que el del veterano se ensanchara aún más, quizás por simpatía o quizás, como quiso pensar, por satisfacción. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz y arrancó el coche.  
  
\- Estás anticuado, anciano -dijo mientras se incorporaba a la circulación.  
  
\- ¡Los héroes deben estar por encima de los villanos! –protestó el otro. Barnaby soltó otra carcajada.  
  
\- Repítelo y habrás sonado exactamente como Sky High –le dijo.  
  
No pretendía ser una ofensa y supo que su acompañante lo había entendido, porque nadie que conociese a Keith Goodman se sentiría insultado al ser comparado con él. Aún así se cruzó de brazos, compuso cara de enfado y giró la cabeza al lado contrario para mirar por la ventanilla.  
  
\- Sigues sin tener respeto alguno por tus mayores, Bunny.

\- Si mis mayores se dedican a escaparse de los hospitales apenas despiertan tras una paliza, es bastante fácil comprender por qué no tengo ningún respeto –comentó con tono distendido, contento ahora que hablar de ello no resultaba tan difícil.  
  
\- Mi especialidad es mi resistencia –replicó el veterano, adoptando su mejor pose orgullosa y doblándose de dolor cuando, sin previo aviso, Barnaby tocó suavemente en el costado que acababan de suturarle, que era el que más cerca le quedaba-. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo –le acusó.  
  
\- Resistencia. Ya veo.  
  
\- No eres nada amable.  
  
El viejo se hundió en el asiento, aunque Barnaby pudo apreciar una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia la ventana. El silencio que siguió fue también tranquilo y confortable, y ni siquiera la voz del locutor en la radio, a quien ninguno de los dos prestaba atención, pudo romper aquella atmósfera.  
  
\- Eh, Bunny… -Barnaby arqueó una ceja en su dirección sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera-. ¿Tú estás bien?

El joven no necesitó mirar a su compañero para saber que aquellos ojos pardos estaban fijos en él. Sabía la razón de la pregunta y, si tenía que ser sincero, era una buena cuestión. Durante la pelea con Jake Martinez no había dejado de pensar en sus padres ni un solo momento, con la venganza como sentimiento solitario en el corazón y único motor de sus acciones. Pero una vez el asesino de sus padres había desaparecido, él sólo había pensado en ellos durante un brevísimo instante antes de comenzar a preocuparse por el viejo héroe. Ahora que todo parecía más fácil entre ellos tenía la oportunidad de volver a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Había tardado veinte años en llegar ahí, pero nunca se había imaginado qué pasaría después, quizás por no darse falsas esperanzas. De haber tenido que apostar por el final más probable éste habría sido retirarse en solitario una vez cumplida su venganza y no estar conduciendo camino a la casa de su compañero para, por una vez, ser él quien cuidase de alguien. El cambio, si lo pensaba, era bastante agradable. Había estado solo veinte años y tan sólo al final de ese camino había encontrado compañía que lograse aligerar el peso en los hombros. Ahora el peso ya no estaba, no lo notaba aprisonándole el pecho y tirando de sus músculos.  
  
El compañero, sin embargo, se había quedado.  
  
\- Estoy bien –respondió al final.

No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía. Sentía el corazón más ligero, pero habían sido muchos años y la herida iba a tardar en sanar; desgraciadamente no podía hacer como su acompañante y activar su poder para acelerar el proceso. Notó una palmada en el hombro y se giró hacia su compañero, que le guiñó un ojo y levantó un pulgar en su dirección.  
  
\- Buen trabajo, Bunny.  
  
Por un segundo, perdió el control del coche porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran aquellas tres palabras y la sonrisa que las había acompañado. Pegó un volantazo y recuperó la posición en el carril, dando las gracias nuevamente porque la ciudad no hubiese vuelto aún a su actividad habitual.  
  
\- No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que mi nombre es Barnaby –protestó, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo tras su habitual fachada de enfado por el apodo, como si no hubiera estado usándolo durante todo el día, como si de verdad le molestase todavía que lo hiciera-. Y no me distraigas, abuelo.

Había sido algo tan típico de él que se sorprendía por no haberlo visto venir y estar preparado. Pero, ¿cómo negar que le había gustado? Ambos sabían que no le felicitaba sólo por su pelea con Jake Martinez.  
  
\- Vale, vale –contestó el otro, con la sonrisa audible en su voz. Barnaby resopló-. Ah, mira. Pasa ésta salida y la siguiente es la que da a mi barrio –informó después.  
  
Los siguientes minutos pasaron volando mientras su copiloto iba indicando la dirección hasta su domicilio. Barnaby sabía que vivía en un barrio residencial de la zona Bronce, la más baja de la ciudad, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. No había estado allí nunca y tampoco había sentido la necesidad de enterarse hasta el momento. A medida que iba viendo las calles, sin embargo, supo que habría reconocido la zona como el lugar donde vivía aquel hombre aunque no se lo hubieran dicho. Era bastante tarde, pues habían pasado medio día en el hospital, y no había nadie fuera de su casa debido a los acontecimientos en la ciudad, pero al joven no le fue muy difícil imaginar cómo sería el barrio una vez recuperase su actividad habitual: poco tráfico, gente que se conocía de años paseando tranquilamente por la calle, niños jugando mientras sus madres vigilaban desde las ventanas, perros de paseo…  
  
\- Ya estamos –anunció su compañero, señalando al frente.

Los edificios no se diferenciaban los unos de los otros, todos de tres pisos, con fachada clásica, una pequeña escalera que daba a la puerta de entrada y, debajo, espacio para los sótanos. Y Barnaby no pudo dejar de pensar que eran perfectos para el hombre que vestía chaleco y corbata en todas las ocasiones y llevaba zapatos pasados de moda, que probablemente conocía a todos los que vivían por allí, habría jugado con la mitad de los niños del barrio y se habría sentado en el parquecillo que se insinuaba en la esquina innumerables veces. Tampoco costaba imaginar que, en principio, habría planeado vivir allí con su familia.  
  
\- Hasta tu barrio es anticuado –comentó, intentando dejar de pensar por ese camino. Oyó a su camarada resoplar.  
  
\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea anticuado? Es un barrio tranquilo y tenemos la costumbre de tener más de dos sillas en casa.  
  
\- Si no tienes ni idea de decoración no es culpa mía, anciano –replicó el joven-. Ya me enseñarás si tienes dos o más sillas otro día. Ahora entra ahí dentro y métete a la cama.  
  
\- Venga, venga, pero si estoy bien… -respondió su compañero, agitando una mano con gesto despreocupado mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a salir del coche.  
  
\- No empieces.

\- Llevo un par de días sin pasar por aquí, aún tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de…  
  
\- Kotetsu.  
  
Con medio cuerpo ya fuera del coche el otro héroe levantó la cabeza para mirarle tan bruscamente que se pegó un golpe con el marco de la puerta del vehículo, tan fuerte que hasta Barnaby se encogió cuando el otro soltó un grito y se sentó de golpe, frotándose la cabeza mientras miraba al joven con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Había sido apenas un susurro, pero era la segunda vez desde que se conocían que usaba su nombre. Barnaby notaba calor en las mejillas, aunque la reacción había merecido la pena. No el golpe, por supuesto, aunque tenía su gracia. Igual iba a ser peligroso llamarle por su nombre muy seguido.  
  
\- Ve adentro y descansa –pidió un momento después, cuando su sorprendido copiloto dejó de frotarse la cabeza-. Por favor.  
  
Agradecía que la luz de la farola cercana proyectase sombras justo en el lado del vehículo donde estaba él sentado, ya que el veterano no podía ver que se había sonrojado casi hasta las orejas.  
  
\- Está bien, Bunny –contestó el viejo héroe, con un tono tan suave que Barnaby, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, tuvo la seguridad de que le haría caso.  
  
Su siguiente intento por salir del vehículo fue menos accidentado y apareció en la acera ileso y sin nuevos golpes que lamentar. Cerró la portezuela y Barnaby bajó la ventanilla.  
  
\- ¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó su compañero, agachándose un poco mientras manoseaba en sus bolsillos, buscando las llaves de su casa. Barnaby asintió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa que ocultaron las sombras del coche-. Si necesitas algo…  
  
\- No te llamaré, porque estarás durmiendo –contestó rápidamente y vio cómo su interlocutor componía un gesto descontento; el joven rubio siguió sonriendo-. Lo sabrás, Kotetsu.

Se escuchó claramente el sonido de las llaves del domicilio cayendo al suelo y, cuando vio que el otro héroe se agachaba rezongando, Barnaby soltó una carcajada que hizo que la sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de aquel hombre se concretase en uno de aquellos gestos que le iluminaban la cara.  
  
Quizás sí iba a ser divertido usar el nombre a menudo.  
  
\- ¿Tú estarás bien? –preguntó al final. Su camarada le miró, con aquella sonrisa todavía en los labios, inspiró profundo y asintió.  
  
\- Estaré bien –aseguró-. Y sí, te llamaré si necesito algo. Ahora ve tú también a dormir.  
  
\- Buenas noches, Kotetsu.  
  
Esta vez no se golpeó, ni perdió las llaves ni sucedió nada extraño, tan sólo aquella sonrisa se tornó más suave, como si le diera las gracias por algo que no se podía concretar, pero que estaba allí, entre ambos, y no iba a moverse de aquel lugar.  
  
\- Buenas noches, Bunny –casi susurró, mientras el joven arrancaba el coche y se ponía en marcha.

Sabía que aquel hombre no había usado su nombre, pero sí se quedó en la acera, agitando torpemente la mano hasta que dejó de ver su figura por el espejo retrovisor. En realidad había descubierto que ya no importaba cómo le llamase. Si el apodo había nacido como una mofa ya no lo era en absoluto, porque el tono y la pronunciación habían cambiado, haciendo que aquella palabra tomase un significado distinto, algo propio, algo que sólo le pertenecía a él. Algo familiar.  
  
Era de su compañero. Y Barnaby no pudo borrar la sonrisa del rostro en lo que restó de trayecto hasta su casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente, escribí esto antes de saber que Kotetsu se fue a beber en solitario cuando Barnaby le llamó por su nombre. Pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, dicen.


End file.
